Tnsumi Shine
Tnsumi Shine was born a long time ago to parents long forgotten, on a world now unknown to most people. He was an average kid, and got along ok with his older brother, Rainer Shine, though a fight here or there were commonplace. His older cousin, Kukem, and his family had migrated to Agamar, but they saw each other every once in awhile. It was also through Kukem that Tnsumi originally met his friend from Agamar, Chains. A few years down the road, Imperials raided the young boy's house and killed his parents, then kidnapped him. Rainer Shine left the world behind to find his younger brother, but to no avail. Tnsumi escaped the Imperials' grasp with a little skill and a lot of luck, to find himself, an 8 year old child, in the middle of a large universe with no where to go, and no one to contact. With no knowledge of how to do very much of anything, Tnsumi wandered until he landed himself a position as a pilot for the Galactic Empire six years later. He enjoyed his stay there, and made many friends. Naval Service Through his time in service, Tnsumi played many roles in the Empire, and held many ranks and positions. He began his term of service fresh from the academy at the rank of Flight Corporal in the Galactic Navy's Second Assault Fleet, Delta Wing, under the tutelage of Baron Adliger Urial. Roughly half a year later he was given the opportunity to run Gamma Wing at the rank of Flight Officer onboard the Victory Star Destroyer I Immortal. It was several months later that he finally became an officer at the rank of Ensign. Treason His time in the Navy would come to a premature halt, though, when he was dishonourably discharged from military service in the Galactic Empire. While he was working part time for Imperial Intelligence, he was placed on a mission so secret, not even the Emperor knew. He was to capture the renegade, Justin Armstrong, and during the mission Tnsumi had decided the best way to succeed would be to turn himself into a traitor, and thus stole the very Victory Star Destroyer I he was onboard. The mission, unfortunately, ended in failure when Justin caught on to Tnsumi's plan, and fled. Naval High Command had finally caught up to Tnsumi, and decided his punishment would be death. COMPNOR Service However, this punishment was superceded by Lord Admiral Frank Bach, the man who put Tnsumi on the mission in the first place. Instead, he took up service in COMPNOR, where he started in the Imperial Intelligence division. His time there as an agent was even shorter than his Naval service, when he took up the task of running the Imperial Secret Service. Intrepid The Service flourished under his command for several months, until he inexplicably disappeared from the face of the galaxy. The only thing he left behind was the public knowledge of his death through a final transmission, and a student of his known only as Intrepid. Intrepid took command of the Secret Service for roughly two months until a severe accident resulted in the Service being dismissed from active status. This was overshadowed when Tnsumi, just as strangely as his disappearance, returned from beyond the grave, and was transferred to Task Force Delta. Intrepid was never heard from again, and many believe that both men were in fact one and the same. Task Force Delta He became the Executive Officer of the unit, where he helped shape it into the elite fighting force of the Empire, employed in many different missions across the galaxy. When the rank structure of the Empire was changed, Tnsumi was given clearance to keep the rank of Flight Officer, now much higher, at the class of Warrant. As the first Warrant Officer of the Galactic Empire, and the only one to exist for some time, Tnsumi took it upon himself to become the unofficial Imperial Sergeant Major, helping maintain standards and discipline amongst the Enlisted Corps. He continued to do the job to the best of his ability, even declining a return to officer status twice, in favour of the position he now held. Kashyyyk During this time Task Force Delta, and more specifically, Tnsumi himself, were placed on a mission that to this day still causes ripples thorughout the galaxy at the mere mention of it: The Kashyyyk Massacre. Tnsumi and his men were dropped onto the planet to investigate growing suspicion of the Wookiee's and their involvement with both Tenloss Syndicate and the New Anzat Order. After finding many of the suspicions to be well founded, Tnsumi had no choice but to order the mass execution of every living, breathing person on the planet's surface, be they wookiee or not, for willing collaboration with the enemy. It was roughly a month later that Tnsumi once again found himself in an awkward position, where his superiors felt him ready to become an officer once again. And, once again, he declined the promotion, favouring his role amongst the enlisted ranks. Through this, he was promoted to the highest achievable enlisted rank, Chief Warrant Officer, which he then used to begin training the Enlisted Corps in what the Empire was lacking for a very long time: drill. Corell This continued on for several months until an event caught Tnsumi completely off guard. On a regular flight through Corellia and onto Coruscant, Tnsumi disengaged his hyperdrive motivator, but when the blue tunnel of hyperspace started retracting into starlines, they had a curious yellow tint, and the dark, quickly growing sphere of a gravitational well began to loom ahead. No one knows exactly what happened to Tnsumi. The ship he was onboard had collided with Corell, the system's sun, but there were no eyewitnesses to view the catastrophe. News of his "death" spread quickly, and with no body to be found, he was listed as MIA, and given a proper funeral by his faction. Curiously enough, it was after his disappearance that he showed up at the Imperial Meeting, not only as an attendant, but as the Master-of-Ceremonies, displayed as a holocube. How, or even why, this happened, is still a mystery to many, including those who attended. Rluso K Dark Rluso K Dark first appeared several months after the disaster which had supposedly claimed Tnsumi's life. He quickly found himself joining the Galactic Empire, and found it to be his second home, and for good reason. He entered the Imperial academy and his time there was quick and fierce. So fierce that Rluso ended up being marked as the first person to ever gain a demerit while still a recruit, due to conflicting beliefs with his instructors. Nevertheless, he proved to be exceptionally intelligent, scoring high on all his exams. Unfortunately, his final grade came out as a 94%, just 1 point away from Honors, which yielded a promotion to Crewman, and this never sat well with him. He always wondered from then on if it was his fault, or something else at play. Once he finished the academy, he ran into Major General Joshua Chamberlain, and though a long discusson with the man, the truth finally came out. Rluso sat bewildered at what he was rememebring, and what he was seeing, as for the first time since he could rememebr, he lisfted his helmet off and tossed it aside. Rluso's True Identity It was revealed that the Directorate of Imperial Intelligence, and in particular, Alexander Fel, had decided that they required Tnsumi for a more "unique" role within the Empire. Several hired technicians tampered with the navigational unit of one of Tnsumi's Y-Wing BTL-A4 Longprobes, the Imperator Lex. Back at Corell, Tnsumi decided to eject first, and ask questions later. His body was thrown from the cockpit of the Longprobe as both decelerated in a burst of quazi-speed into realspace. Tnsumi was flung in the opposite direction of the ship as his body was subjected to tremendous pressure, cracking his helmet and shattering glass across his face, and damaging most of his body. But his fate was far better than the ship, which was caught in the gravitational pull of Corellia's sun, Corell, and swan diving deep into the molten gasses below. Alive but unconscious, Tnsumi's fate was in the hands of the cold void around him as his MAGCON field slowly lost energy. Alexander, however, had been planing on Tnsumi's quick reflexes, and was already at the site to pick him up before disappearing into the darkness. Over the next several weeks, Fel and his team patched him up and fixed him as best they could, and then got to work on their own plans. Tnsumi's mental state was suppressed, his memories and identity locked away deep in the far reaches of his mind, while a new one was reconstructed. A neuro-suppressant was placed in a helmet designed specifically for him, which was used unbeknownst to him to be the eyes and ears of the Directorate in the deepest reaches of the Empire. He became Rluso K Dark, a man who's identity was founded upon that very helmet, for to him, it hid the massive scar crossing his face from the accident, which he now believed was the cause of his entire family's death. Their work done, Alexander Fel dropped Dark off on Tatooine at Mos Eisley Spaceport, with nothing more than a few credits and an old Longprobe to work with. He made a final edit of Rluso's mind to remove the last few weeks from existance, and then was gone. Ranks Imperial Navy *Flight Corporale-4 *Flight Sergeante-5 *Flight Officere-6 *Ensigno-1 COMPNOR *Flight Officere-6 *Flight Officere-12 *First Lieutenanto-2 *Second Lieutenanto-1 *Chief Warrant Officere-14 Rluso K Dark *Recruit e-1 *Crewman e-2 Awards Empire-Wide *Letter of Commendation 2 *Imperial Duty Bars - 2 Years *Imperial Citizen Award COMPNOR *Imperial Academy Honors Graduate *COMPNOR Service Ribbon - 1 Year *Development Commendation 1 Mission *Bacta Wars *From The Ashes *Trade Federation Offensive Imperial Navy *2nd Assault Fleet - Retired Rluso K Dark *Imperial Academy Basic Graduate Quotes & Notable Dialogue *"I'm the man who can make the impossible, possible." *"Hey... it's me." *"Those who have sinned, will answer to my wrath; I will right what is wrong." Tnsumi Shine: Your Excellency, might I be able to bother you for a moment in pm? Vodo Bonias: No. Vodo Bonias: I do not wished to be bothered even for a moment. Vodo Bonias: Chairman Bach. PM me. Callandor Keare: Rluso... I don't remember you... who are you? Rluso K Dark: Who? Who is but the form following the function of what... and what I am is a man in a mask. Callandor Keare: Ach I can see that. Rluso K Dark: Of course you can. I'm not questioning your powers of observation, I'm merely remarking on the paradox of asking a masked man who he is. Category:Individuals